


Sorted

by WaterlilyRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Harry Potter References, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pottermore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose
Summary: Kylo and Rey find out which Hogwarts House Kylo really belongs to.





	Sorted

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Tumblr prompt: Modern!AU Rey & Ben taking the pottermore test and their reactions- good, bad, or surprised

“Okay. It’s all set up for you. Go ahead!”

“This is stupid.” Kylo drawled as he sat down at Rey’s writing desk and looking at the Pottermore test. 

“It is not stupid!” Rey said “It took me a long time to set up a profile for you so do the quiz and find out which House you are in.”

“I’m comfortable in guessing.” 

“Guessing you’re a Slytherin. Which you are not!”

Kylo looks at her and Rey has to bite her lip against the desire to laugh. For a man who doesn’t seem to like anything, he’s taking his Harry Potter House very seriously.

“Why not?” I’m ambitious and cunning.” 

“Ambitious: you may be. Cunning: you are certainly not. I know just by looking at you what you are thinking and feeling.”

“I like green.” Kylo stated a touch sulkily.

“It’s not about which palette you prefer! It’s about character.” 

“Says the Gryffindor. Who we all know is overrated and reckless.” 

“And chivalrous and brave.” Rey says proudly. She’s proud of being a Gryffindor and Kylo won’t change that.

“You must have cheated.” Kylo quipped.

“You can’t cheat this test. The questions have nothing to do with any particular House. You choose and the Sorting House decides.” 

Kylo snorts but duly starts the quiz. Some questions are easy (’Do you prefer black or white?’) but some got him thinking (’What should I choose? The gold of everlasting fortune or the diadem of knowledge? Both would be handy.’)

Finally he clicks the Sorting button and Rey finds herself getting excited. If he was a Slytherin, it would make sense. Besides a Gryffindor and a Slytherin would have amazing sex - which they do. 

Then -

Rey and Kylo blink at the result and then Rey grins.

“RAVENCLAW! Yes, that’s right I’d say.”

“Ravenclaw?” Kylo looks more stunned than upset. “But… they are meant to be clever.” 

“You are clever!” Rey swats his arm. “And very creative. I’ve seen you calligraphy and it’s beautiful.” 

“I don’t get it.” Kylo still looks confused. “The Ravenclaws have a magical knocker on the dormitory that gives them riddles as a password. I’m rubbish at riddles! I’d have to sleep outside the dorm every night.” 

“You just need one student whose good at it to let you in. Besides,” Rey wraps her arms around Kylo from behind, “Ravenclaws and Gryffindors are friends. Look at Harry and Luna.”

“I think we’re a bit more than friends.” Kylo points out archly.

“True. But it’s not going to stop me sneaking into your bunk at night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my life blood.


End file.
